24 days of an Autobot Christmas
by Volto
Summary: A naughty Autobot Christmas. Count down to Christmas Day! Parings: Ironhide/Ratchet, Optimus/Megatron, Sideswipe/Jolt, Jazz/Prowl, Bumblebee/Bluestreak, Sunstreaker/Mirage. Also, MECHPREG!
1. Chapter 1

**24 Days of an Autobot Christmas**

**I know, I'm a day late, so it's not 25 days of Christmas. So what! **

**In this story, Megatron has deflected, and is mated to Optimus Prime, so happy day!**

**Warning: mech/mech relationships, mainly Ironhide/Ratchet, Jazz/Bumblebee, and Megatron/Optimus incest.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: 24 days

A peaceful morning in Diego Garcia is a rare thing. And when there is , the Autobots tend to indulge a little…

**I/R**

Roll. Roll again. Smoosh yellow mech currently sleeping on same berth. Spoon from behind. Hold in a vice like grip. Roll over _while_ holding yellow mech.

" nevr' realized wha' a restless sleeper Ironhide is…" Ratchet thought drowsily. By far, that was probably the oddest way that Ratchet was ever awoken by. Usually Ironhide would initiate the morning with a grope and a good morning smooch. But apparently he was dreaming about moving a lot, hence the rolling. After a few more rolls, Ratchet got annoyed that his mate still hadn't woken up. He decided to wake up Ironhide a special way today, just because he felt happy. He pried the strong black arms off his chassis with difficulty, but was able to get free. He straddled Ironhides waist, and leaned over his face plates. Ratchet gently kissed Ironhides jaw and cheeks as he made his way up to his audio.

"Morning, my crazy ass slagger" he said quietly.

"mornin' to you too." The black cannon toting mech slowly onlined his optics to stare at his beautiful bondmate. He reached out and touched Ratchets face. They smiled, and kissed again.

**J/B**

Bee woke up to find himself literally lying on top of Jazz. He had just begun to wonder how he accomplished that in the first place, when Jazz suddenly started to stroke Bees' doorwings in his recharge. After a few more strokes, Bee had heated up significantly, and was starting to tremble.

"Jazz…what are you…doing…?" Bee whimpered.

Jazz was only pretending to be asleep. Truthfully, he loved to see his mate tremble when he touched him. Jazz thought it was adorable. But he knew he could only pretend for so long, because Bee would catch on sooner or later. He opened his optics and saw a breathtaking sight. His Bee was laying on chest, his faceplates bright red, his cooling fans on ,and his doorwings trembling.

" Ahaha, now that's tha bes' way to wake up." Jazz said with a smile.

" Grr," Bee pouted. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm tired, don't wanna 'face right now…"

Bee lowered his head on to Jazz's chassis and pressed small kisses there.

"I love you.." he said quietly.

"Love ya too."

**M/O**

Optimus was awoken by a growling in his audio. He attempted to turn around, but was unable to due to the huge silver mech currently holding Optimus around the waist. However, he was able to turn his helm to look at his brother/bondmate.

Only a few weeks ago they had ended the war, literally due to a mistake. You see when Optimus and Megatron were younglings, they were separated. The war had stared long before they were born, so they were raised in the midst of their civil war. One day their house was raided by Decepticons. They killed their creators, and took anything valuable in their house. Megatron had valiantly protected Optimus, until he was knocked unconscious.

"Leave the other. He is unable to defend for himself. We have no use for him" growled the Decepticons.

Ever since then, Optimus never saw Megatron, until they were on Earth. And now back to the last battle. It was like any other battle, but a little more different. Starscream, Soundwave, and Shockwave and any other Decepticon soldiers were dead. Lennox and his team got behind Megatron, and managed to shoot him in the back of the helm. Megatron faltered, and nobody except Optimus saw that Megatrons' optics momentarily flickered from red to blue.

" STOP! DON'T SHOOT!" Optimus yelled. He ran up to Megatron and grabbed his helm. Megatron was dazed, and didn't react to any of this. Optimus called Ratchet to come over. Ratchet looked skeptical, but walked over to the two brothers.

" Ratch, I need you to look at his helm." Optimus looked so desperate that Ratchet didn't argue. Long story short, apparently, when Megatron was taken, the Decepticon leader of the time implanted Decepticon programming into his processor. For the past few weeks, Megatron has been integrating back into his brothers' trust, and the other's acceptance. All in all, everyone likes him. Oddly enough, the human soldiers love him because he likes football too. They would spend nights talking about stats and players. The 'bots found this amusing to no end.

As Optimus looked at his brother, he noticed Megatrons growling had gotten louder. He also noticed the humping. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the humping, but it was a bit much. Megatron would hump harder as his growling got louder. He bit Optimus on the shoulder when he came.

" Good morning Megatron" Optimus said while he placed a kiss on Megatrons nose.

Megatron, being a mech of action, merely crushed his lips against Optimus's in a rough kiss.

"Morning, love."

**Well, who knew Megs was romantic! Please review! Preferably praise cuz my ego is tiny as it is…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: An afternoon in the Rec Room**

**Another day! And yes I know I'm late in updating… Summary: As the title says, everyone's laying around the Rec Room, plus the humans too. A fraggen gigantic thank you to wolflover24 and Blood Shifter2!**

"**Blah" regular talk**

"_**Blah" **_**bond talk**

The Rec Room was quiet. Everyone was sitting in their respective corners. Ironhide and Ratchet were sitting next to each other drinking energon and talking. Jazz had Bee on his lap and was saying sweet nothings into his audio. Megatron was sitting on the transformer size couch with the human soldiers watching football. Optimus had just walked in, and smiled. "It's nice to know that everything is calmer now. The only pain in my aft is Mearing." He thought. He had just sat through a long, boring meeting with the human government, and now all he wanted was to was relax, and be away from the human's chaos.

He spotted his mate on the couch, and walked over. Megatron was leaning back onto the couch, when suddenly, blue servos landed on his shoulders. He looked up to see his mate. He smiled, and brought Optimus's head down for a kiss. Soft metal lips fit against his, and Optimus let out a small happy sigh. As Optimus broke the kiss, the soldiers wolf whistled. Oddly enough, the humans were ok with their relationship. Maybe because they were secret yaoi fans… (like me!).

"So how was the meeting?" Megatron asked.

"Too boring to tell." Optimus replied.

Optimus walked to the energon dispenser and got two cubes. He sauntered back to the couch and plopped himself onto Megatrons lap. Megatron only smirked, took a cube, and wrapped his arm around Optimus. He sipped his energon quietly while Optimus made himself comfortable. When Optimus settled, he leaned back onto Megatrons chassis. Megatron started to make small kisses on Optimus's neck, and growled. Optimus was enjoying the attention, and started to reciprocate. He ran his servos down Megatrons thighs, and up again. Megatron was successfully distracted, and Optimus pulled his head up for a kiss. Lips clashed together, and moaning ensued. Megatron coaxed Optimus to open his mouth, and started to explore with his glossa. It basically turned into a full make out session, until one of the soldiers told them to get a room.

"Well, I didn't realize you missed me that much." Optimus said with a smirk, as they were half walking, half running back to their quarters.

"the afternoon was uneventful, and you're my entertainment." said Megatron.

They burst into the room with a blast of passion. Optimus was picked up and layed on the berth. Megatron ravished his neck, and slowly moved south. And as the saying goes…all's well that ends well!

**I know, I'm lacking ideas (and coffee). I just realized how many people already read this… I'm so happy! Thank you everyone! Please review. And possibly more ideas, plot bunnies? And coffee…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Inspiration has struck like Ratchets wrench! (Or like a puck to my forehead, which did happen. On the bright side it looks like a half/half of an Autobot and Decepticon sign!) Thank you Blood Shifter for the idea! I'll use it in this one!And I'm sorry, I'm just gonna cut out the Jazz/Bee love, I just can't really write them. Let's see, I think I'll bring out Prowl and Blue streak for them. **

**Pairings: Ironhide/Ratchet, Optimus/Megatron, Sideswipe/Jolt**

**Warnings: Okay, I'm gonna attempt to write sticky slash. Feel free to tell if I fail horribly.**

**IKIMASHO! (LET'S GO!)**

It's night, and Diego Garcia is once again peaceful. But knowing our lovable Autobots, they're gonna do something…

**I/R**

"Oh, slag…" Ironhide stared in amazement as Ratchet overloaded again for the 6th time. It was a normal day, and everything was going the way it was suppose to until someone (no one knows who) spiked their evening energon. All the bots had drank their rations, said good night, and retreated back to their quarters with mates in tow. Ironhide and Ratchet were both tired, and were just about to collapse into recharge, when the energon kicked in.

All of a sudden, it got overbearingly hot. Ratchet attempted to scan the problem, but all mods minus movement ceased to be of use. He experimentally shifted hid weight onto one ped. He was hit with a huge jolt of pleasure, and moaned quietly. He looked up to see his mate in the same situation.

"Frag this!" He growled.

Not really knowing what to do, Ironhide just stared at his bonded, until said bonded roughly pushed him onto their berth. Ratchet quickly straddled broad black hips, and kissed Ironhide passionately. Ironhide let his yellow mate control the kiss, and opened his mouth when Ratchet asked. Ironhide tasted his medic, and reveled in the taste. Sweet, like energon.

All the while Ratchet was roughly digging his servos into the transformation seams in his cannon toting mechs' side. For some reason he was more affected than Ironhide. He finally grew impatient and suddenly sat up, scooted back, and nearly ripped of Ironhides codpiece. He moaned appreciably when his mates' spike pressurized fully. "'Hung like a horse', like the humans say" thought Ratchet. He quickly mounted the gigantic spike.

"Oh, Primus!" yelled Ironhide. The sweet, slick, tight valve that Ratchet possessed was heaven on Earth. It would clench every time Ratchet would bounce up and down, and would leak copious amounts of sweet smelling lubricant. Feeling slightly useless, Ironhide started to thrust with Ratchets' rhythm of bouncing.

"Ah! Ironhide!" wailed Ratchet, whimpering as his first overload took him.

"Grr, Ratchet!" yelled Ironhide, shooting a huge amount of transfluid into Ratchets' valve.

As the night drew on, so did the overloads. By the sixth one, Ironhide was tired. On the other hand, Ratchet was still bouncing happing on his spike, moaning away. He decided that he was gonna make Ratchet sleep after this one. He suddenly sat up, grabbed Ratchets' hips, and forced them all the way down his spike. Ratchet moaned deeply, and came for the last time that night.

As they were drifting off to recharge, Ratchet rested his helm on Ironhides chassis.

"Thank you…" Ratchet whispered.

Ironhide just smiled, and placed a chaste kiss on his mate's forehead.

**M/O**

When a bot has a high libido, that's awesome. If that said mech has a high sex drive, is fraggen 30 feet tall, and happens to be named Megatron, you're in for the ride of your life. Optimus was literally picked up, thrown onto the berth, and kissed thoroughly. His mouth was invaded by a huge glossa, and he reveled at the feeling.

Megatron was feeling exceedingly hot that night, and just wanted to frag Optimus. He snapped back his panel, and out popped his gigantic spike. Optimus could only look and whimper. His valve clenched, already dripping lubricant.

"You're already wet for me? So eager…" Megatron said with glee. "Open."

Optimus did what he was commanded. Megatron basically worshipped his valve. They would spend cycles just lying on the berth, Megatron playing with his valve. That night, Megatron was feeling more horny than normal, and just pushed right on in. Optimus wailed out of pleasure, as his mates spike pushed through the wet folds, and hit his sweet spot first thrust. He wrapped his legs around his lover's waist, and silently begged him to move. And knowing Megatron, he never really does anything gently. Optimus reveled in the force of the thrusts. Out of all of Megatrons past lovers, he was the only one that could take the full force of Megatrons sex drive.

Megatron groaned. Optimus was always so tight! He swore to Primus it was always the same. No matter how many times they would 'face in one night, Optimus was always tight! "Primus must love me…" he thought. He looked down to see his lovers beautiful face. Optimus was blushing madly, panting and whimpering with every thrust. That was enough to make him overload.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Optimus screamed, as he hit an enormous overload. Sated. Megatron collapsed onto Optimus, noting even bothering to take his spike out. Optimus just smiled and cradled the ex-Decepticons helm to his chassis.

"I…love…you…so…much" Megatron panted.

"Me too." Said Optimus.

**S/J**

Jolt whimpered as electricity from his own whips ran through him. As much as he loved Sideswipe, and the electricity, he was an over exceedingly kinky mech. They were both feeling rather charged, so Sides suddenly jumped up, grabbed Jolt and tied him to the wall with his own electro-whips. The whips wrapped around his chassis in a beautiful weave, like Shibari (Japanese art of knot tying. Look up on Google!).

Sideswipe smirked, and looked at his lover. His blue chassis was heaving, making small moans with each shift in weight. Sides touched another transformation seam, and another bolt of electricity shot across Jolts body. Jolt moaned in ecstasy. Sides walked up to Jolt picked up his legs, and wrapped them around his waist. He coaxed his lover to open his cover, and expose his valve. He also took one end of an electro-whip, and pushed inside the leaking valve along with one finger. Jolt moaned and accidentally triggered the electricity to go shooting into his valve. He screamed, and came instantly.

"Well don't leave me hanging." Sideswipe said with a grin. He took out the whip, stuck another finger in, and started scissoring Jolt's tight valve. Once he had loosened up, he withdrew his fingers, and pushed his spike in. Jolt moaned loudly at his lover's size.

"More…" he whimpered. He thrust his hips down at the same time as Sideswipe was pushing in. he screamed as his sweet spot was now constantly hit and overloaded with Sideswipe. Sides pulled out, and kneeled down to lick at his mate's valve. Jolt honestly couldn't take any more stimulation, and overloaded a third time. Sides chuckled. He stood up and gave Jolt a passionate kiss. Jolt could taste himself and Sides transfluid.

"Love ya" Sides said with a smile.

"Mmmhmm…" Jolt said sleepily. "Love you too…"

**Hallelujah! I survive! For now. Please, send reviews, comments, criticism and coffee. Definitely coffee…yes I'm only 15 and 5'10, but I drink as much coffee as a dude that works in an office all day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Ok, I'm bursting with joy here. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FAVES/REVIEWS! My ego has been blown to monstrous proportions. Hmm, I'm running out of ideas… help me! **

Recovering from their somewhat hangover, the bots trudge down to the Rec Room…

The funny thing was the way that came in. Ratchet was carried in bridal style; barley able to keep is optics open. Ironhide just smiled and plopped onto the couch, cuddling his medic to his chassis. Sideswipe supported Jolt as he hobbled into the room. They sat at the table near the energon dispenser. The funniest one was when Optimus and Megatron walked in. Optimus was on Megatrons back piggy-back style. Optimus's helm rested on Megatrons broad shoulder. From the corner, Ironhide chucked.

"Knocked him up good?" He smirked.

"Of course. A Decepticon always gets the job done right." Megatron retorted with an evil grin, flashing fanged denta.

"Definitely no doubt about that…" Optimus said weakly. Megatron walked over to the couch, and deposited Optimus next to an exhausted but awake Ratchet. Optimus, seeking warmth, simply latched onto Ratchet and fell into recharge again. Ratchet rolled his eyes, and asked his mate to get some energon.

Sideswipe and Jolt wandered over, and Jolt almost fell onto the couch to join the other ukes on the couch. They cuddled together. Their semes thought it was adorable. Optimus with his helm on Ratchet on the right, Ratchet sitting in the middle with his arms around the others, and Jolt sitting on the left, lying across the medics lap.

"I wanna join in too!" said Sideswipe, and plopped himself onto Ratchets lap, purposely sitting on his mates face.

"Gerrof, you aft head!" Jolt said, slightly muffled.

Ratchet managed to push Sideswipe off his lap and off of Jolts face as his cannon toting mate wandered back with cubes of energon. Ironhide handed Ratchet a cube, and kissed his helm.

"Drink up." He said quietly. He had felt bad by how tired Ratchet was. All he wanted to do was take care of his beautiful mate. His yellow mech looked up at him and said "I'm fine, don't worry." He said with a reassuring smile.

Megatron, meanwhile, had turned on the Transformer sized T.V, and was watching last night's game. After silently cheering for his favorite high school team who had made it to the state finals (my team! Go Centreville Wildcats!), he turned to look at his mate. He looked more tired than usual, and was starting to fall asleep again. He decided to do something to wake him up. He strolled over, leaned in front of his red and blue mech, and kissed him passionately. Optimus made an adorable squeak as his mouth was invaded by a large glossa.

"Awake yet?" Megatron asked.

"Mmmhmm". Optimus replied.

As the ukes drank their energon, a strange chain of events happened. The all drank, stopped, looked at each other, then suddenly ran over to the trash bin and threw up. Their semes were a bit taken aback, and rushed over to aid them. As Ironhide tried to help Ratchet, the medic only pushed him away. He had an almost awed expression. He hastily scanned himself. He gasped in surprise at what he found. He quickly opened his chest plates, to see three golden sparks revolving around his.

"Oh." He said quietly.

Ironhide, on the other hand, was ecstatic. He picked up his medic and spun around in a circle, saying "I'm gonna be a creator! I'm gonna be a creator!" Ratchet could only smile. "I'm gonna be a carrier!" he thought.

Both Optimus and Jolt opened their chest plates to see the same thing. Both were carrying two golden sparks in their chests. Their mates smiled and embraced them. Sideswipe whispered reassurances to Jolt, stroking his chest plates comfortingly. Megatron was extremely pleased. He had always liked sparklings. Optimus leaned back onto Megatrons chest, and looked up. His mate's faceplates had a legit, happy smile.

Suddenly, Jazz and Bee, who had been on Security duty, ran into the Rec Room.

"Hey guess what! Were getting new arrivals soon! Prowl, Bluestreak, Mirage and Sunstreaker are coming! Bee yelled.

Snapping out of their lovey-dovey state, they exclaimed in joy. Jazz and Bee had been missing their bondmates, and Sides had been missing his twin.

" Well, lets see what happens…" said Optimus.

**Muahaha, cliffjumper, I mean cliffhanger! I'm gonna make this into a mechpreg. Feel free to suggest names for the sparklings! And the pregnancies will last 20 cycles. Really short, I know. There will still be 'facing, don't worry! Please, more ideas, more coffee, ect. THANK YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Gah, so many text notes… I hate school. OK! On with the story! I'm gonna focus more on the couples now. And Blood Shifter2, I would love for you to help design the sparklings! I know I definitely want mechs, but I might add a few femmes too. **

**DATTEBAYO! (my favorite word of late…)**

The bots, now aware of their situations, retreated back to their quarters.

**I/R**

Ironhide had been containing his joy until he and his bondmate had retreated back to their quarters. When Ratchet the room, Ironhide enthusiastically jumped up and kissed his medic. Ratchet squeaked adorably as he was nearly tackled by his fraggen 3 ton mate. Seeing how happy his mate was, Ratchet smiled. He knew it had been a long war, and both were way past their primes. He thought he wouldn't still be able to carry sparklings. But here he was, wrapped in his mate's arms, with three healthy sparklings growing in his chassis.

"I can't believe it! We can still have sparklings! I'm gonna be creator!" rambled Ironhide. He wasn't just happy, he was overflowing with joy. He looked at his yellow mate. He, in his mind, saw the most beautiful mech in all of Cybertron. Over taken by happiness and adrenaline, he brought his medics face down for a kiss. He gently pried Ratchets mouth open, and proceeded to explore his mate's mouth. Ratchet moaned and subconsciously started to grind on Ironhide.

Ironhide simply smirked and almost leaped onto the berth, Ratchet cradled under him. He helped himself to Ratchet's neck, and licked the cables gently. Ratchet, meanwhile, stroked Ironhide's back struts, finding all the sensitive spots. Ironhide moaned deeply, and moved down, kissing Ratchets chest as he went down. He rested his helm on the yellow chassis momentarily, feeling the three golden sparks race around their carrier's blue spark.

"You feel them?" Ratchet asked, a servo on the back of Ironhide's helm.

"Yeah, I feel them…" Ironhide said. "Hey there you little sparklings… you probably can't understand me, but just know I love you guys. You're inside your carrier, the best slagging mech in the world. Don't cause any trouble, ok?"

He stroked Ratchets chest plates lovingly. He then sent Ratchet a cheeky grin.

"Now it's your turn for some luvin'." He said, smiling evilly.

Ratchet had a wary look on his faceplates, but allowed his cannon toting mech continue. The medic watched as his mate made his way down to cod piece. He coaxed it off with a few strokes. Ratchet moaned as he felt a finger slowly circling his valve. He whimpered as he felt the finger go inside, the cold metal warming up instantly inside the valve. Ironhide inserted two more fingers, and watched his mate toss his helm back in pleasure. He thrust his fingers in a few more times, and observed the lubricant leaking out. It smelled divine. Ironhide soon removed his finger deeming Ratchet stretched enough. As soon as he did, though, Ratchet suddenly pushed his mate onto his back, and sat on his shoulders.

"Let me do something, please?" he asked. The sparklings had been taking his energy reserves, and he needed to do something! So he turned around, his aft and leaking valve directly over his mates head, and proceeded to get the black mechs cod piece off. He moaned happily when Ironhides spike popped out. He licked the tip of the throbbing piece of metal, tasting precum. He then took it into his mouth, sucking lightly. He stoked the underside on the spike with his glossa, making a tight cavern with his mouth.

Ironhide, his equilibrium chips whirring, opened his optics to see a yellow aft hovering over his face. Grinning maniacally, he grabbed the aft and thrust his glossa into the leaking valve. He licked everywhere, stroking Ratchets sweet spot. Suddenly noticing the suction on his spike, he heard Ratchet moan as his valve was invaded, and felt a delicious vibration go through his spike, and overloaded instantly.

Ratchet mewed when he felt transfluid flood his mouth. He tried to swallow it all, but some made it out from the side of his mouth. He then came too. Ironhide growled as he tasted more lubricant. He lapped it all up eagerly. His yellow mech sat up, and turned around to face his mate. Not wanting to be ridden again, he flipped Ratchet onto his back, and positioned himself between yellow thighs. He eased his spike into the tight valve, and moaned when it clenched down.

"Ah! So big…" Ratchet moaned. He opened his legs wider for his mate to go in deeper. Every thrust felt like heaven. The spike rubbed sensors in wonderful ways, stroking his sweet spot continuously. He encouraged Ironhide to speed up by meeting his thrusts with his own.

"Harder 'Hide, harder!" he nearly screamed as his mate rammed his spike as hard as he could. He could feel his climax coming. The spike brushed the small bundle of nerves in his valve, and Ratchet screamed and overloaded. Ironhide thrusted a few more times, then came as well. He slowly removed his spike from the tight heat, hearing Ratchet mewl quietly.

"Heh, that was awesome." He said, resting his helm near Ratchet's spark chamber, feeling the triplets' race around the blue spark, the energy from the 'face keeping them strong.

"Well of course, it couldn't be anything else but awesome." Ratchet said with a tired smirk, slowly drifting into recharge.

Ironhide wrapped his arm around the sleek yellow waist, and pulled his mate close. He kissed his medic forehead, and drifted off to sleep.

**Yay, 'nother chappie done! 19 more ta go! More reviews please! Thank u to all that have read/commented/favorited!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I feel like I need to appreciate you readers more… so I send a virtual cookie to all! I'm so happy that you all like this story so , I feel like this story is becoming more drabbles than anything else…ah well. And now to communicate to ya'll.**

**Optimus' girl: yes I would love for you to help me with the colors! And some names too?**

**LoveOfPower (cool name!) and : thank you for the favorites!**

**NOW ON WITH (this ridiculously long) STORY!**

A few days had passed since the incident. The arriving bots would be arriving in a few days, and the bots were preparing for their arrival. Except for to certain mechs…

Optimus and Megatron were staring at the transformer size computer screen, optics wide and slack jawed. They had been innocently surfing the web, when they suddenly spotted a link with their names under it. They looked at each other skeptically, and warily clicked on the link. What they saw left them in the state they were in now. Megatron recovered from his shock first. He rebooted his optics, shook his helm, and cleared his vocalizer.

"Well… that was unexpected…" he said slowly. His mate slowly turned to look at him with a look of shock on his face plates.

They tried to not look, but they couldn't help themselves. On the screen, was the Mecca of Transformers yaoi. Everything you could imagine was on that screen. They had happened to stumble on the group of Optimus/Megatron pictures. They looked on in awe and slight shock. Staring at a certain picture, Optimus was thinking he could never be that flexible in real life. Megatron was wishing he had that big of a spike.

"Primus, these squishies have a extremely vivid imagination…" Optimus said. He scrolled down to see a very accurate and slightly foreboding picture. In it, portrayed Megatron standing behind his mate, his servos on his hip and stomach. Optimus, in the picture, was heavily pregnant. His metal stomach stretched out in a gentle curve, Megatrons servo resting on the mound. Their expressions were loving, and happy.

Snapping out of their stupor, the two mechs stared at each other. With an evil smirk growing, Megatron leaned over to his red and blue mech, and whispered into his audio:

"How 'bout we try some of those positions, eh?" he smirked as his mate blushed, but the Autobot leader agreed. They walked over to their berth, and laid down, Megatron hovering over his mate. He began kissing the blue helm, caressing it gently. He made his way down to metal lips, and kissed them too. He proceeded to makes his way down, kissing every little piece of his beautiful mates body. Suddenly, he picked up the pace. He slid down to Optimus's hip, and coaxed the cod piece off. Not surprisingly, the valve was dripping sweet smelling lubricant down into Megatrons lap. He purred, and occupied himself with licking up all the liquid pouring out.

Optimus lay on the berth, moaning his spark out. He felt his valve be invaded by a hot glossa, stroking every node. He tossed his helm in ecstasy. After a few more licks, Megatron withdrew, with a smirk on his face. Not really knowing what expect, Optimus smiled, and opened his legs a little more. Suddenly, the gigantic silver mech grabbed blue and red legs, and nearly folded his mate in half. Said mate squeaked, and whimpered all in one. Optimus's valve was fully exposed to the chilly night air, and clenched tightly. Megatron chuckled, and released his spike. Having not much patience that night, he simply plunged right into the tight, wet heaven.

Optimus, being folded in half, couldn't really move, so he stayed still, and reveled in the pleasure. Megatrons spike penetrated deeper due to the angle, and Optimus was being fragged very nicely. He whimpered when Megatron withdrew. But he was suddenly flipped over and mounted from behind. He moaned, and threw his helm back. His mate proceeded to suck and lick at the cables of Optimus's neck. Optimus whimpered, and started to thrust back against his mates powerful thrusts.

Megatron growled, and rested his helm in between his mates shoulder plates, and continued to piston his hips into his red and blue mech. He was close to overload, but held it in. he wanted to try one more position. He pulled his mate with him to land onto his side, and lifted a red and blue leg back. His mate nearly screamed at the pleasure of the change of position. He rocked his hips against his silver mech, and overloaded instantly, feeling transfluid gush into his valve. He clamped down tightly on the spike to keep the warm fluids inside him. He moaned in disappointment as the spike withdrawn. He instead, received a kiss and a warm servo on his tummy, rubbing their twin sparklings back into comfort.

"I love you, and our sparklings so much." Megatron cooed. He silently asked Optimus to open his chest plates. His mate obliged and open up the armor to expose his spark and sparklings. The golden twins were attempting to win a race by zooming around the large blue spark. It was almost impossible to follow them. Megatron just smiled fondly, and said:"Just think, in a few cycles, they'll move down to you r chamber, and start making their protoforms."

Optimus smiled at the almost awed expression on his brother's face, and kissed the silver lips gently.

**Nyahaha! Another chappie done! I don't care if you're a random passer by reading this, but I want some names. I know I want mostly mechs, but I'll throw in a few femmes if u guys ask for it. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Well, I've just been smacked in the face by a whole bunch if inspiration from one day at school. I got about 11 new stories I wanna write. I love u guys for supporting this story, so maybe u'll like the others! Also, I just noticed how will cut out random pieces…**

**Blood Shifter2 and Optimus' girl: thank you for the colors/names! Love them, and I'm definitely using them. I'm gonna make one more femme for Sunny and Mirage, so the rest are gonna be mechs.**

** Anyone who favorited this story: THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!DATTEBAYO!**

Having the new arrivals landing soon had Optimus, Jazz, and Bee anxious. On the other hand, there were some without a care in the world…

"AHHH! HARDER!" screamed a certain blue mech. Jolt was currently bend over a work table his servos held behind his back, his valve being roughly fragged. He moaned as the spike drove deeper every thrust, hitting his sweet spot constantly. He whimpered as his mate flipped him over, his back now on the table. He could now see his red mate. Sideswipes face was flushed, his expression portraying his pleasure. He plunged his spike into his mates tight valve with great vigor, and thrusted as hard as he could. He felt the cables clamp around his spike, knowing his mate was going to overload soon. He thrust a few more times, then came with his mate, their liquids mixing together.

"ah…so good…" Jolt whimpered, feeling the transfluid and lubricant mix in his valve. Sideswipe collapsed into his mates waiting arms, burying his helm in the crook of Jolts neck. He could feel a servo stroking the back of his helm, and sighed in happiness. But their post coiltal glow was broken by an alarm, blaring loudly. Suddenly, Sideswipe felt a presence in his spark. He could feel his brother!

"Hey Bro. We're landing soon. Coordinates…" After not hearing his brothers voice for so long, Sideswipe could only pay attention to the sound of his voice. He let a smile drift onto his face, until:

"HEY YOU FRAGGER! I know that you miss me, I missed ya too, but PAY ATTENTION! We're gonna touch down soon, so get your lazy red aft into gear, get Optimus, and come get us!"

Well. No one can argue with Sunstreaker, even just finishing an awesome 'face. The Bonded couple jumped up from the table, and set out to find their leader. They didn't expect to find him pressed up against the hallway, being molested by his gigantic silver mech of a mate. They cleared their vocalizers awkwardly. Optimus slowly looked up to see his soldiers looking at him weirdly. Then he happened to see the mech molesting him in the middle of the hallway. He freaked out, and hit Megatron on the helm. The ex-Decepticon reluctantly lowered his mate to the ground.

"Well, since that's over…never mind. Sunny commed me saying that he, Mirage, Prowl, and Bluestreak were landing in a few breems. SO LET'S GO YOU SLAGGIN' LOVE BIRDS!" Sideswipe yelled exictely.

On a hill, a strange collection of vehicles gathered. A blue red enflamed Peterbilt Semi truck, followed by a dirty grey-silver tanker truck were the first to arrive on the scene. A black GMC Topkick and a yellow and red Search and Rescue Hummer soon came into view. The last four to arrive were a silver Pontiac Solstice, a yellow Chevy Camero, a red Lamborghini, and a blue Chevy Volt. They suddenly transformed into root mode, and looked at the sky expectantly. Soon, four flaming spheres fell from the earth's atmosphere (Arrival to Earth from the movie is running through my head…). The spheres landed in a perfect circle at the base of the hill. The bots on the top of the hill walked down to greet the new arrivals.

The first to open was the one on the far left. There were several whirrs, clicks, and chirrs. Then out came a tall, regal looking mech. He examined his surroundings with calculating optics, his door wings twitching slightly. The bot was suddenly lifted up into the air by a pair of silver arms. The mech looked down, to see a wicked grin and a deep blue visor.

"Jazz."

"Prowler."

Prowl smiled, and lowered his helm to give his mate a kiss that was long awaited for. He had missed his mate so much. Being stuck in the middle of space, cold and alone, he had lost hope. But he had heard that the war was over and that his mate was alive and on Earth. So, he had gathered the remaining forces, and brought them with him. Prowl's spark had been longing for its other half, and now it was here, separated only by chest plates, not a cold, endless space. Without knowing, he had started to cry, crystal tears falling down his face. His mate smiled, and kissed away every tear.

"Don' worry, I'm here. There's no need ta cry." Jazz comforted his mate, speaking softly, and stroking the Praxian's door wings. Prowl looked his mate, and nodded. He smiled, and leaned in for another kiss.

Meanwhile, Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, and Mirage emerged out of the spheres. Blue immediately tacked his yellow mate, and proceeded to talk Bee's audios to death. Bee only smiled, and listened intently to Blue's ramblings. Sunstreaker had gotten out of the sphere and automatically went to help Mirage get out of his. As the two mechs got to their peds, Sunny spotted his brother standing patiently, his mate Jolt standing next to him. Sunny walked over to his brother, stared at him, and gave him a bear hug.

"Haha, good ta see ya again!" Sides said. He had waited hundred of vorns to see his twin again, and he wasn't going to let him go again. He spotted Mirage standing behind Sunny, his servos over his chest protectively.

"… So you bonded to Mirage and now he's pregnant…Sweet! So's everyone else. Jolt's carrying my twins. How many do you have?" Sides asked. He had expected as much. Back on Cybertron, Sides remembered how Sunny would always try to court Mirage. Well, now he had him.

"Just one femmling. He's due in a few days." Sunny said.

"Hey lets head back! It's getting late, and the soldiers are starting to wonder where we are!" Optimus yelled.

As they proceeded to head back to Diego Garcia, the new arrivals chose new vehicle modes. Prowl chose a Nissan 280ZX style police cruiser, Bluestreak, a Subaru Impreza WRX, Sunny, a Lamborghini, and Mirage, a Ferrari 458 Italia. They returned to Diego Garcia in record time, sneaking past the soldiers despite their size.

When they returned to the Autobot building, they went their separate ways. The arrivals followed their mate and twin, ready to take a long defrag cycle.

**Huh. I just had a vision of Ratchet in labor, but he has Ironhide in a headlock, and Ratch is screaming "I'm gonna kill you for this!" hehehe. I'm probably gonna use that… anyways. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Yayayay! I just cranked out another story while sitting at Carmax.  
>It's called 'I'm Gonna Kill You Wheeljack!' I thought it was funny.<br>Please read and review! Hey Blood Shifter2 got something you might  
>like in this!<p>

NOW ON WITH THIS!

After settling in on the base, the new Autobots were making themselves  
>at home...<p>

"OH FRAG SIDES!"

Yea, the Twins and their mates were getting it on in a foursome. They  
>had slept in the same room the night they had arrived, and so the next<br>morning they were fragging each other nonstop.

Sideswipe was on his back on the berth, his servos tied above his  
>head. Jolt was having his valve licked thoroughly by his mate, nearly<br>sitting on his face. Mirage was sucking hard on his mate's brother's  
>spike, drinking up all of the precum leaking out. And Sunny was<br>roughly taking his mate in the valve, leaning over to lightly bite the  
>Noble's audio.<p>

They all came at once, lubricant and transfluid pouring out of every  
>orifice. The ukes moaned for their mates, and curled up on the middle<br>of the berth. The two Lambo's stared at their mates. Beautiful blue  
>chassis rubbing together, lubricants dripping and mixing into an<br>erotic mix. Pleading blue optics looked at their mates, asking for more.

The Twins, being good mechs that day, obliged. Sunny gently picked up  
>Mirage, the Lambo's front to the blue mech back and slowly lowered him<br>onto his spike. The Noble moaned, and started to raise and lower  
>himself on the spike. Mirage turned his helm and kissed his mate<br>hard, glossae coming into play.

Sideswipe, who finished untying his servos, simply leaned over his  
>mate, kissed him sensually, then suddenly folded him in half, plunging<br>his spike into the hot, tight valve. Jolt moaned as his valve was  
>invaded by a hard spike, feeling all the nodes being stroked in all<br>the right places.

Sunny lowered his mate, so that Mirage was perched on his hands and  
>knees over a whimpering Jolt. The Noble lowered his head to kiss Jolt<br>passionately. Mirage thrusted his tongue past Jolt's lips, exploring  
>the mechs mouth.<p>

"Oh slag, that's so hot." the two Lambo's stared in rapture as their  
>mates kissed and touched each other. The two blue mechs were all over<br>each other, touching and stroking everywhere. The cried out and grabbed  
>each other when they came a second time.<p>

Exhausted, the four mechs collapsed onto the berth, cuddling their  
>respective mates.<p>

"Mmm, that was so good...can we do that again?" Jolt asked innocently.

He was immediately glomped by the three mechs, and kissed everywhere.  
>He looked up to see a red, gold, and a blue helm, all three with an<br>evil grin on their faceplates.

"OF COURSE!"

God, I'm tired. My sister got her car (finally!) and I just finished  
>my hockey game. The weird thing is that I play on a dude's team, and<br>writing Transformers yaoi with them watching is slightly awkward...  
>ah well. Please review!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Jesus, I don't have any time to do anything. I'm now writing this in  
>Chinese school, attempting to not get hit in the face by a bamboo<br>stick by the teacher. Well, I had a random thought about holoforms,  
>and a song called Blackout by Breathe Carolina, so let's see where that<br>idea takes this chapter!**

**LET'S GO!**

"HAHA! Finally! I've gotten it!" Ratchet was practically dancing  
>around his Medbay, his mate chuckling from a medberth. The medic ran<br>over to the Weapons Specialist and glomped him. They accidentally  
>toppled off the berth, and were giggling madly when Optimus and<br>Megatron walked in.

The two leaders looked at each other, exchanged looks, then walked  
>over to the fallen couple.<p>

"As comfortable as that looks, get up. You said that you had something  
>to show us?" Optimus said, assisting his friends up onto their peds.<p>

Ratchet ran over to his desk, frantically searched for a data pad,  
>found said data pad, and ran back to give it to Optimus. Reading over<br>his mates shoulder, Megatron let a smirk slowly grow on his faceplates.

"Body transformations? You really figured out how to use them?" The  
>Autobot leader was excited by this. Now they could communicate with<br>the humans on an easier scale.

"Yes. the actual science is that we can take our protoforms; armor  
>included, and condenses them into a human size. We still have our<br>bodies, but it will be simply made smaller. On the inside, our  
>internal gears and wires are the same, which means if we get hurt, I<br>can still fix you. On the outside, however, we appear human. We have a  
>metal skin, and you can alter the rest as you please." Ratchet<br>explained. "Also, thank Primus, the sparklings won't be harmed either."

Megatron, feeling a bit skeptical, send a private message to his mate.

_"Are you sure we should try?"_ he asked.

_"I can't see anything wrong with it."_ Optimus sounded excited. Clearly  
>he wanted to try.<p>

Ratchet beckoned his leader to sit on a medberth. Optimus obliged, and  
>allowed Ratchet to plug into one of his access ports. Instantly,<br>programming flooded into his processor, and he could feel the physical  
>changes happening. He felt as if he was in a vacuum, every part of his<br>body feeling tighter, more compact.

The process took a little while, so Optimus took the time to program  
>what his outer appearance would look like. When the last pieces of<br>metal folded in to place, the Prime sighed a breath of relief. He  
>looked down to look at his body only to find steel gray skin and being butt<br>naked. He squeaked and covered his privates.

The (much taller) bots laughed. Megatron bent down to pick up his now  
>minified mate. His mate quickly scrambled onto the big servo, and sat<br>down as Megatron brought him up to the other bots heights.

"Now activate the design program." Ratchet said.

Optimus did, and after a few more metallic clicks, his appearance was  
>altered again. In Megatrons servo, stood a 6ft 5 Caucasian male. His<br>hair was brown and wavy, his eyes bright blue. He was incredibly  
>built, muscles bulging everywhere, yet he still retained a childish<br>face, young and innocent. Megatron loved it immediately. He brought his  
>mate close to his face.<p>

"How is it to be the size of a squishie?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

"It's definitely odd, but it's cool to see you from their point of  
>view. No wonder they're terrified of you! You're fraggen huge!"<br>Optimus said. "Now how are we suppose to frag when I'm this tiny?..."  
>he said in a teasing tone.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the two brothers/mates finished teasing each other, the three  
>other bots converted themselves into their squishie mode.<p>

Ironhide was fraggen huge! Not as tall as Optimus, but a few inches  
>shorter. his skin was deeply tan. If it was possible, the Weapon<br>Specialist was even more muscular than his leader! Every movement  
>caused muscles to flex and stretch, making his mate drool slightly. His<br>hair was black and cut to a buzz cut. his face was scarred, a deep cut  
>cutting across his right eye (if you know where you first saw it I'll write anything you want if you get it right!).<br>There were cybertronian tattoos all over his body.

Ratchet was a little shorter than his mate. his skin was pale, but his  
>hair was blood red. he had sharp blue eyes. Specifically, his hands were long and delicate, showing he was still capable of using his medical skills. He wasn't as muscular as<br>the other two, he was lankier.

Megatron was the last one to finish. Looking exceedingly like a mafia  
>boss, the mere presence of him was domineering. he looked slightly<br>Italian, adding to the mafia image. Of course, he was bigger than his  
>mate, but not as thick as Ironhide. his face was stoic, and regal.<br>Oddly, his hair was a platinum blonde, nearly grey in its buzz cut.  
>And to add to the scary factor, there was a gigantic tattoo on his<br>back, depicting Optimus's name.

"Well I think we look good!" Ironhide said, looking at himself in a  
>mirror.<p>

"Hmph." was all Megatron said. He thought he looked weird.

All of a sudden, Sam and Mikalea happened to walk in. The two humans  
>had expected to find four gigantic robots, not four extremely hot<br>guys just standing in the middle of the Medbay, butt naked. Sam made a  
>strangled sound. Mikalea made an excited squeak. Not really wanting<br>to explain the whole phenomenon, Ratchet told them the basics, and  
>asked them to find some clothes for them.<p>

The bots also didn't expect them to go on a fraggen shopping spree,  
>and get them everything known to man! including pads. when they<br>changed, Optimus and Ratchet still had their valves. Although they  
>would never use it, it was a nice thought. After getting dressed,<br>Optimus was suddenly struck with a thought

"Hey, what about the others?" Optimus asked.

"Ah." Ratchet said with an evil grin. "I can do it from here.  
>Muahaha!" he walked over to his desk, pulled out a data pad the same<br>size as him, and pressed a button.

They waited patiently for a few minutes, and then laughed their afts off  
>when they heard screams. They laughed even harder when they heard<br>someone collide with the Medbay. After a lot of loud cussing and a kick  
>to the door, the doors opened.<p>

In ran identical blond haired blue eye twins, both seething. they were  
>both tall, strong and looked like they had just stepped out of a<br>magazine. But the only way you could tell them apart was by the red  
>streaks in Sideswipes hair. they were followed by their quiet mates.<br>Mirage had an almost Asian face, high cheek bones and slanted eyes. he  
>had long straight hair, falling gracefully down his shoulders. Oddly<br>enough, his eyes were also blue. Jolt's hair was black, with blue  
>accents. his physique was probably the smallest, but held a hidden<br>strength.

Soon to come running in was Jazz and Prowl. Jazz was the only African  
>American in the group. He was a built like Optimus, once again, not as tall. his hair was in<br>dreadlocks. Surprisingly, his visor had stayed in place, mysteriously covering his eyes.

Prowl was so cute! Although he still looked professional and police officery, he had such innocence! He was small, like Jolt, but also held the hidden strength. He had an almost naïve look about his face. And with the glasses he had programmed, he looked like a student fresh out of high school. His hair was blond and thin, pushed to the right side (Justin Beiber hair! Hate his guts).

The last ones to wander in were Bee and Blue. They mainly had the same physique, both tall and lanky, like Ratchet. Bumblebee was slightly bigger, with two black streaks in his blonde hair. Bluestreak literally did have blue streaks in his hair, which was long like Mirages.

The human soldiers walked in slightly dazed.

"That has got to be the weirdest thing I've ever saw, other than you guys first arriving to Earth" Lennox said. "Seeing six completely naked guys run right in front of my face…" he trailed off after that, his face turning bright red.

The Autobots plus Megatron just laughed at them. Tomorrow, they vowed, they were going to go explore their new bodies, and shock the whole earth at the same time!

**Haha! This is the longest thing I've ever written. 1,387 words. I'm gonna continue this into the next chapter, and I'll fit in some sex too!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**OK! Continuing from the last chapter, the bots are still in their human forms. Now, a warning to any human, they're heading to a club! Muahaha! Yes, let all the dirty thoughts in your head swirl, and hopefully I pull some out! Guh, so tired. Got hockey tonight, and I'm building a scale model of the Parthenon out of wood. **

**Optimus' girl: Geez, u are evil when it comes to labor! But yes, I'll put that in! But don't keep me hanging! Tell me where I can find that pic!**

**Zzzzzzz…..ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Oh, Jesus Christ."

"What the hell are they doing?"

"Dear Lord save us all."

All the soldiers looked on with wary looks. The bots, having slept in their new humanoid shapes, were eager to try these bodies out. All through the morning, there were screams and moans of pleasure echoing from every hallway (yes I'll give you guys your smut, just hold on!). a few hours later, the bots once again drifted to the Rec Room for some food. Despite their size, they still required as much energon as they did when they were in root mode.

To the soldiers, they thought this was the weirdest thing on Earth. Screams of pleasure? Never from a guy. Seeing human like figures drink a glowing pink liquid out of a container the size of an Olympic pool? The soldiers were baffled. They were even more so when they saw a tall man with curly brown hair nearly being raped in the middle of the hallway by a man that looked like he should be running the Italian Mafioso.

**-O.o-**

Optimus had really gotten to like this new form. The best part was tha they could 'face in so many more ways! He and Megatron had spent all morning trying the new positions. His valve was nicely fragged, and he felt happier than he had in some time. He could also still feel the sparklings. Instead on residing in his chest, they had moved down to his stomach during the transformation. There was now a small, nearly unnoticeable bump. Megatron was currently stroking said bump. He smiled, thinking to himself. Despite not liking the change in the beginning, his mate had convinced him to try in very _specific _ways. Yanking himself away from dirty thoughts, he now focused on the small bump on his mate's stomach. He was happy that the two sparkling had moved down to finally start developing their protoforms. They had already chosen the names for them, since they knew they would both be mechs. Silverflame and Bluestriker. Somehow, in a creepy sense, they had an almost vision of what their sparkling would like, hence why the named them so early.

They spent the rest of the day cuddling on their berth, smiling softly.

**-O.o-**

The other bots had wandered off, doing their own things…

**B/B, S/J, S/M**

The two youngest Autobots, the Twins and their mates had decided to wander off the base that day, and headed to a club in the city. As they walked in, they were awed. Lights flashing everywhere, music blasting, and the bass thumping right through them. The Twins smiled, and jumped into the chaos. Their much smarter mates made their way to a booth, preferring to listen to the music.

Bumblebee grabbed Bluestreak's hand, and dragged him onto the dance floor. Suddenly, a certain song popped up.

"Hey this is our song!" Be exclaimed. He slowly began to grind on his mate.

_Caught up and I can't feel my hands  
>No need to chase<br>Can you relate?  
>Can you keep up the pace like you're dying for this?<em>

_And when you say "I'm not okay,"  
>I left my phone in the cab<br>Now you can't get me_

_I'm only getting started  
>I won't blackout<br>This time I've got nothing to waste  
>Let's go a little harder<br>I'm on fire  
>I won't blackout<br>I'm on my way  
>I'm only getting started<br>_

Bee had dropped his head to rest on his mate shoulder. Their hips moving in sync, following the beat. The Twins had made their way onto the floor, and started to crank some really cool moves. Sides had started break dancing, moving from each move with ease. Sunny had done a series of no hand back flips and was about to start another round when his mate suddenly came onto the floor, pushed him, and challenged him. _  
><em> 

_And I can't see your face  
>Cigarette the wrong way<br>Inhale to the top of my lungs  
>I'll be dying for this<em>

_And when you say "I'm not okay,"  
>I left my phone in the cab<br>Now you can't get me_

_I'm only getting started  
>I won't blackout<br>This time I've got nothing to waste  
>Let's go a little harder<br>I'm on fire  
>I won't blackout<br>I'm on my way  
>I'm only getting started<em>

Sideswipe and Jolt had also stared a competition. They moved flawlessly around each other. They were actually doing an ancient Cybertronian courting dance, but the humans wouldn't know. They couldn't tell if it was a fight or a near sexual act. __

_I'm on fire  
>I won't blackout<br>I'm on my way  
>I'm only getting started<em>

_I'm on fire  
>I won't blackout<br>I'm on my way_

_I'm only getting started_

_This won't stop until I say so  
>This won't stop until I say so<br>This won't stop until I say so  
>Going and going and going and going and go<em>

_This won't stop until I say so  
>This won't stop until I say so<br>This won't stop until I say so  
>Going and going and going and going and go<br>I'm only getting started  
>I won't blackout<br>This time I've got nothing to waste  
>Let's go a little harder<br>I'm on fire  
>I won't blackout<br>I'm on my way  
>I'm only getting started<em>

Bee and Blue stood to the side, silently laughing at their fellow team mates. The two bots thought they looked ridiculous, attempting to do a Courting ritual in a human form. It was supposed to have 'facing during it, that's why they looked funny. They shrugged, turned to each other, and suddenly felt an urge to face in the middle of the floor. They blushed, smiled, grabbed hands, and then ran to a secluded hallway somewhere in the club.

_I'm only getting started  
>I won't blackout<br>This time I've got nothing to waste  
>Let's go a little harder<br>I'm on fire  
>I won't blackout<br>I'm on my way  
>I'm only getting started<em>

_This won't stop until I say so  
>This won't stop until I say so<br>This won't stop until I say so  
>Going and going and going and going and go<em>

_I'm only getting started_

_This won't stop until I say so  
>This won't stop until I say so<br>This won't stop until I say so  
>Going and going and going and going and go<em>

_I'm only getting started_

They finished with a flourish. Red in the face, and panting furiously, the mattes smirked at each other. When Sunny grabbed his mate and kissed him deeply, wolf whistles were heard all around. There were even more when Sides literally picked up Jolt and proceeded to ravish his neck. They soon wandered off the dance floor, ready to go home. Attempting to find the other two, they wandered down a random hall. They didn't expect to find them 'facing on the side of the hallway, Bee's spike sunk deep into Blue's valve, said mech whimpering and moaning the whole time. They were so surprised when they were caught, Bee's spike accidently popped out, causing both of them to cum.

"C'mon lovebirds, we gotta go."

And so they wandered home, though some bots started to feel something in their lower abdomen moving…

**Ah, love hallway sex. Anyway, REVIEW!As much as I love hearing from Blood Shifter2 and Optimus' girl, I wanna hear some stuff from you other peoples too!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hey, 13 more chappies to go!I just happen to read through my emails, and I'll answer your questions.**

**Optimus' girl: 1. I'll put the foursome somewhere 2. For 'I'm Gonna Kill You Wheeljack!' I'm probably not gonna continue that, and neko is Japanese for cat. 3. Favorite Autobot: Ironhide/Ratchet (can't decide) Decepticon: Soundwave. 4. I STILL CAN'T FIND THAT PICTURE! Please save my sanity and send a link please? **

**Blood Shifter2: here's your request! Hope you enjoy!**

**Anyone who Favorited/Alerted: THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT! I'm sorry, but this website has a glitch, and I can't put names in without it erasing it. Please send a review! I want to hear what you guys think!**

**Also, I'll take any request for the next 13 chapters.**

_Continuation from the last two chapters_

While the youngsters had gone off base, the older mechs had returned to root form, preferring to be full size. They had spent all afternoon sitting on the beach, fooling around and trying to drown their fellow bots. Megatron had successfully thrown Ironhide a few miles out to sea for splashing water in his optics. Ratchet, being unhelpful, had laughed his aft off when his mate returned with a jelly fish stuck to his helm. Now they have retreated to their quarters…

**J/P**

Prowl was handcuffed to the berth. He had absolutely no idea how he had gotten there. He wracked his processor for the memories, but couldn't find any. He was about to cry for help, when his mate walked in, a sexy smirk on his face.

"Hey Prowler." He said. He slowly made his way over to the berth. He slowly trailed his servo up the side of a doorwing, making the tactician shudder. Jazz crawled over his mate, his helm directly over Prowls.

"Didja know how sexy ya looked today?" The Pontiac asked. "All shiny in the sun, so sexy when ya were playing around with Optimus and Ratch?" He brought his servo to stroke his mates face.

"Dripping wet when you came out of the water." A full body shudder went through Jazz. "Wonder if you're valve is the same." His other servo had made its way down to Prowls interface cover, coaxing it to open. Prowl, turned on by his mate and the handcuffs, open his cover, exposing his valve. It was visibly clenching, wanting to be filled. Jazz moaned, and pushed a finger into his mate. The hot metal clamped down on the invading digit, attempting to suck it in deeper. Prowl had an adorable pout, clearly asking for more. Jazz saw the look, and smiled.

"You're gonna have ta beg ya know," Jazz said, thrusting the finger gently into the tight heat. Prowl made a small growl in the back of his throat.

"Please Jazz…Please, frag me!" Oh, Jazz just melted at that voice and face. Innocent, and wanting. Who the frag could resist that? He removed his finger, and positioned his spike at the entrance of the valve. Prowl, unable moved, whimpered and pressed a little on the almost invading spike, mewling quietly as the spike sank a tiny bit deeper. Jazz ducked down to kiss Prowl as he pushed into the valve. Prowl moaned deeply into the kiss, his valve being invaded. He reveled in the feel of the stretch. Starting out slowly, Jazz made sure to go over every node, wanting to make his mate feel good. He smiled as his mate started to respond, bucking up against him. Jazz picked up his speed.

Prowl squeaked as he was flipped over, now resting on his knees. His mate withdrew his spike, drawing a moan from Prowl, and crawled between spread legs, Prowl now straddling the saboteur's hips. Prowl took this as an invitation, and immediately pushed the spike back into his dripping valve. His servos now uncuffed, he grabbed his mate's shoulders, and pulled him into a sitting position. Jazz wrapped his arms around prowls hips, and slowly began to lift and lower his mate on his spike. Prowl whimpered, his valve being penetrated deeper. He moved with his mate, drawling out as much pleasure as he could. Jazz, meanwhile, had proceeded to kiss, lick and bite his mate's neck. Drawling near completion, Jazz bit down, shooting transfluid deep into his mate's valve. Said valve clenched tightly, keeping the hot transfluid inside. Prowl moaned, and kissed his saboteur deeply. Unknowingly, his chestplates opened, a golden spark making its way into the world.

**M/O, I/R**

"OH FRAG!"

Well. I think we can guess who that was. Ratchet, wanting to clean up before recharge, wandered towards the washracks. Ironhide had followed him, not making a sound. Ratchet had walked in, turned on the water, and was standing under the flow of water when his mate suddenly pushed him up against the wall, his legs held open wide. Not even giving him time for Ratchet to argue, Ironhide covered his medic's lips with his own, his spike pushing into an already dripping valve. Ratchet, too tired to protest, just went along with it. He whimpered as his valve was fragged roughly, but enjoying every moment of it.

It got even more interesting when Optimus and Megatron walked in. Optimus was slightly shocked, and fell on his aft when he saw his long time friends doing it in the middle of the washracks. Ironhide let Ratchet get back on his peds as he turned around to look at the new comers.

"Mind if we join you?" Evil leer on a silver face.

"Megatron!" Optimus squeaked as he was pushed up against a soaking wet and whimpering Ratchet. Ratchet, cloudy from the arousal, immediately latched onto Optimus and kissed passionately. Optimus kissed back, exploring his friend's mouth with his glossa. Meanwhile, Ironhide had made his way behind the two kissing mechs, and pushed them down onto their knees. Breaking the kiss, Ratchet looked up to see Megatrons spike, standing tall in front of his and Optimus's faces. They smiled, and proceeded to lick and suck at the spike. Ratchet took the tip into his mouth, sucking gently at the flared tip. Optimus busied himself with the base of the spike, licking the underside of it. A deep growl was heard above them. Ratchet moved down the spike, nearly deep throating it. A large silver servo was placed on the back of his yellow helm, gently pushing him down to the base. He whimpered, his throat filled with hot rigid metal. He withdrew his helm when he couldn't take it anymore. Optimus moved in, and took the whole spike in one go. He bobbed his head, earning a moan from his mates. Megatron suddenly pulled Optimus off his spike. He shot transfluid over his mate and the medics face, groaning at the sight. The two ukes licked the fluid off each other's face plates, kissing all the while.

Ironhide had positioned himself behind his mate, and waited until they were done with pleasing Megatron, when he picked up his mate. The ex-Decepticon, catching on with what the old mech was doing, lied down on the floor, pulling Optimus onto him, the mech facing the ceiling. Ironhide placed Ratchet over Optimus, then crawled over him, nearly creating a mech sandwich. He pushed his spike back into his mate, the tight folds welcoming back the invasion. Megatron coaxed his mates cover open, pushing his spike into Optimus. The two ukes moaned, latching onto each other, holding on for dear life. The semes wee thrusting as hard as they could, desperate for release. The two mech came, growling lowly as transfluid started to drip out of their mate's valves. Ratchet and Optimus whimpered as the spikes were withdrawn, wanting more.

"C'mon, we'll getcha cleaned up." Ironhide said, picking up his now boneless mate.

"Hmm, we should do this again…"

**Feel free to guess who that was. DON'T HELP ME WITH JAZZ AND PROWLS BABY! I WANNA MAKE HIM MYSELF! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**It's slightly disturbing how fast I think of these plots. Ah well, as long as you guys like them!OK! I'm now gonna start developing on the sparklings. They'll be here is about 5 days. Wait in suspense until then!**

**Anyone who favorited/reviewed: Thank you so much! *bows politely* **

**Optimus' girl and her multitude of questions: 1. Uke is Japanese for submissive, Seme is dominant. They can have both spike and valve, but I think it's easier to write if they just have one. 2. Thank you for the advice on the plot bunnies. 3. AND I FINALLY FOUND THAT PICTURE! I love it! So cute! 4. Sam and Mikalea were hiding in the washracks, secretly taking pics and sending them to me!**

_**Note: You should probably remember that when he arrived, Mirage was about 2/3 into his pregnancy, so the protoform was already developed.**_

"Dear Primus, I can't take it!"

"Make them stop!"

"Why are they so angry?"

"Fragging hormonal slaggers!"

Funny how the four toughest, strongest, and most possessive mechs in the universe could whine like little sparklings. Speaking of sparklings, they had finally finished developing, and had moved their way down to their mommies' reproductive chambers. They started to grow their protoforms, and steadily began to make their carriers expand. And due to the changes, all the ukes were feeling hormonal. Optimus, Ratchet, Mirage, and Jolt were in a bad mood all week. Their hips had expanded to accommodate the sparklings, sparkling in Mirage's case. They were always in some sort of pain, from their hips down to their peds. They had been cranky, and finally snapped. The four pregnant robots had barricaded themselves into Ratchet's Medbay, not letting their mates in. The four said mates had sorta camped outside the door, waiting for them to come back out. In the meantime, the eight mechs had started a yelling match through the locked metal doors.

"Come out you fraggers!" yelled Sunstreaker, easily losing any patience he had. He heard his mate reply, something along the lines of 'Shut up you crazy daffodil!'

Ironhide was unusually quiet; he knew if he started to yell at his mate, then Ratchet would get upset. Upset equals stressed. Stress equals no sparkling! He knew better than to do that. He carefully planned out what to say, and then silenced his fellow semes.

"Ratch," he started quietly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I annoyed you. You know I was only trying to help. Please, let me help you. I want our sparkling to be happy. I want you to be happy. Please Ratch."

There was silence. Footsteps were heard, and the locks to the Medbay were undone. Ironhide was taken aback when he saw his mate's face streaked with tears. Damn hormones.

"You… you mean it?" Ratchet said shakily. Ironhide nodded, and embraced his mate. He picked up the medic, brought him back into the Medbay, and set him on a berth. The other semes went to comfort their mates. Ironhide busied himself, cleaning his mates face. A thought of affection went through his processor, love from his mate floating through their bond. He smiled, and lowered his head so their noses touched.

"I love you, ya know that?" he murmured.

The medic smiled, and pressed his lips against his mates, kissing him tenderly. Around the room, the others were doing the same. Megatron had Optimus on his lap, stroking the bump on the red and blue bots' chassis, and kissing the top of his helm. Jolt was sitting between his mate's legs, his back resting on a shiny red chassis. Sunny was kissing Mirage, his servos cupping the Noble's face gently. Suddenly Mirage pulled away, a look of pain on his faceplates. He relaxed, a confused look coming over his face. A few seconds later, another flash of pain. An eerie silence hung over the Medbay.

"HOLY SLAG THE SPARKLING'S COMING!"

Ratchet jumped up, nearly leaping over his mate. He hurried over to the Noble, his scanners on full power.

"Yep, the sparkling comin'." Ratchet pushed the blue mech down onto the berth, hooking him up to an energon IV. Mirage looked worried, holding tightly onto a golden servo. The mech attached to that servo was bent over his mate's helm, soothing him with comforting words. Ratchet told Mirage to spread his legs, and count how long between each contraction, but apparently that was unnecessary.

"This sparkling's coming out now, so get ready!" Mirage nearly growled. He opened his valve cover, said valve already dilated all the way. Knowing what to do, Ratchet assisted Mirage, until they could see a small yellow and white helm.

"Hey, it's almost out!" exclaimed Bluestreak. He and his mate had ran over as soon as Sides had commed them. The same for Jazz and Prowl, who were standing to the side, smiling. Mirage let out one more moan of pain, and the sparkling finally left the now exhausted bot. Ratchet carefully picked up the new member of the family, and proceeded to check all vitals, and most importantly, the gender. Everyone waited in suspense.

"Congratulations, it's a femme!" Ratchet said happily. As he cleaned her off, the others admired her protoform. Beautiful, like her creators. She had a bright sunflower yellow helm, with intertwining streaks of white on top of the tiny helm. She had her daddy's audio fins, but had her mommy's figure. Her body was the same yellow as her helm, her servos, hips and thighs a rich red. She slowly opened her optics, a azure blue. She looked around, automatically locking onto her parents, who were now holding her. She simply made a happy chirp, and snuggled into her mommy's arms. The two new parents smiled, and hugged her tighter.

A happy new family indeed…

**Yay, first birth! Hope I did okay! Mirage is a calm mech, so no craziness. Wait until we get to Optimus and Ratchet. Lord have mercy on their mates… Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

***dancing around the house* IT'S ALMOST FRIDAY! So happy! Then I can focus more on this story. I'm really tired today, so this one might be pretty short. But I'm gonna make another story called ****Well, I Didn't Expect That.**** It's a Ratchet/Twins crack fic. Hope ya like! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL GIVE YOU LOYAL READERS SOME SMUT TOMORROW! CROSS MY HEART AND HOPE TO DIE!**

**Optimus' girl: 1. Sam and Mikalea were there for comic relief. **

**LET'S GO!**

It was early in the morning, the bots slowly waking from recharge. Two were already up, waiting for the third…

"Awwww, she's so cute!"Mirage said quietly. The two new parents had just woken up, eager to see their baby. Unlike human babies, the sparkling slept through the night. The parents had brought the sparkling to sleep with them that night, preferring to keep the newborn with them at all time. They had opened their optics to an adorable sight. The little femme was on her back, her tiny little servos up by her helm. Her chassis rose and fell steadily, her lipplates in an adorable pout.

"Well, now we know where the pout comes from…" Mirage said. He looked at his now pouting mate. The Noble giggled quietly, and kissed away the pout.

"So what are we gonna name her?" Sunstreaker asked. He was fairly anxious. He thought a name was important. It showed who and what you are. Although he thought his creators were drunk off of highgrade when they named him and his twin. He was in no possible way _sunny_, nor was he a _streaker_. He yanked himself out of his thoughts to look at his daughter. She looked peaceful, ignorant of the world she lived in now. Somehow he knew his daughter would have his stubborn streak, and will always shine in a crowd.

"How 'bout Sunsparkle?" Mirage said, with a smirk. Sunny was taken aback.

"Primus, are ya sure you can't read my mind?"

"Hey, it's Sunny number two!" Sideswipe joked as his brother, his mate and their sparkling walked into the Rec Room. They smiled at the red twin, and made their way over to the energon dispenser. The parents each grabbed a cube, and made their way to the couch where the other twin sat with his fairly pregnant mate. Jolt was already showing, his stomach jutting out in a graceful curve. The blue mech sighed in content as he lay on his red mech, having his swollen chassis stroked by a warm servo.

Mirage looked at the cube of energon, contemplating how to feed his sparkling. He couldn't let her drink out of the cube. He couldn't plug in a cable, she was too young. And for some reason, she was clawing at his chassis, attempting to get behind the blue armor. He jumped a little when Ratchet suddenly appeared by his shoulder, smiling down at the sparkling.

"You're gonna have to feed her the old fashioned way, we don't have any supplies here to do it the way you know." Ratchet said.

Mirage looked at him with confusion. The medic rolled his optics, and moved to stand over the Noble. Said Noble squeaked as his chest plates were open, exposing his spark to the cold morning air. The sparkling, having realized the object of her goal was now opened; she latched onto a metal nipple, and started to suck. Mirage could only stare in awe and slight shock as his daughter sucked energon out of his own systems. He could feel the withdrawn of his energon, making feel a little faint. Ratchet told him to drink his energon, so he did. By the time he was done drinking his, so was she. She hiccupped adorably, and promptly dropped back into recharge once more. The other mechs chuckled, as their newest member drifted into a dreamless recharge…

**Hehe, I think she sounds so cute! Sunny #2! Muahaha! Now I'm just high off of coffee….. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**It's Friday, Friday, Gotta get down on Friday… I'm gonna kill that bitch. But still, IT'S THE WEEKEND!And 9 more days till Christmas. That means there are 10 more chappies for this story. Any ideas for the ending? Right now I'm practically jumping for joy from how many people liked this story. I would name you all, but this fraggen website won't let me!**

**Optimus' girl: Ratch does have someone to help, but I'm not gonna say…Muahaha. Also, Sam and Mikalea are very stalkerish squishies**

**LET'S GO!**

It had been a few days since the new sparkling was born. Sunny and Mirage were extremely happy, never letting their sparking out of their arms. Sunsparkle just smiled and soaked up the love. She was the princess of the base. If her parents were busy, another bot would carry her. Her tiny yellow peds had yet to touch the ground. Meanwhile, the other pregger bots have been under a lot of pain and stress. Their hips had widen, the pressure on their chest, legs and peds left them unable to stand without pain. Jolt and Optimus were barely able to sit up in the berth, whereas Ratchet was immobile, his triplets moving inside him impatiently. Their mates were staying by their sides, comforting them. Top, all three were due in a few days. Until then, they spent most of their time in the berths…

**M/O**

"Oh, frag…" moaned a heavily pregnant Optimus. He didn't know how his crazy silver mech conned him into doing this, but here he was, his big blue aft propped up in the air, surrounded by pillows, his valve currently being invaded by a hard spike. He blamed his crazy mate, his libido, and the restless twins, who were moving around happily in his chassis. He had been sleeping, when his mate decided he had slept enough. The ex-Decepticon positioned his mate so that he could frag him without hurting the sparklings. There were pillows by Optimus's helm, his chest, and his waist, keeping them comfortable, and not putting strain on his backstruts.

Megatron thrusted hard, striking his mate's sweetspot dead on. Said mate keened, pushing back with the thrusts. Megatron couldn't help but smile. His mate looked so beautiful. His face was flushed, his intakes harsh. Panting and moaning. His back arched gracefully, his aft practically in his face. 'So beautiful' he thought. Megatron bent down, kissing his mate's neck, stroking the bulging stomach gently.

"So beautiful, carrying my beautiful sparklings…" he murmured to himself. His mate heard him, and smiled.

"You're welcome."

**S/J**

"Ah, Ah, AH! HARDER!" Jolt was nearly screaming, the pace his lover had set was fast and hard. He was on his back, holding his legs up to his chest. Although slightly hindered by the twins, he was quite enjoying this frag. He moaned loudly as his valves was stretched wide, feeling every movement. Having the hormones run around when pregnant also helped. All the hormones had made him more sensitive to everything, especially touched. He had heated up significantly just by a morning kiss from Sides. He held on to the berth tightly, his mate pistoning his hips into the blue mech. He came with a cry as his mates hit his sweetspot once more.

"Ya know, I'm gonna get you pregnant again in this means more of this kind of sex…" Sideswipe said with an evil smirk making its across his face. All he got was a glare and a smack to his helm. He laughed, and buried his helm into the juncture of Jolt's shoulder and neck, inhaling his mate's scent.

"Love ya so much."

"We do too. XD"

**J/P, B/B**

None of the bots knew how it happened, but it just did. They were just going to assume that they walked in on each other, were really horny, and so they started a foursome. Jazz was propped up against the wall, Prowl on his lap; the saboteur's buried deep into his mate. Bluestreak was nearly leaning over the tactician, their kissing fierce and passionate. Bumblebee was behind his mate, rutting his mate's aft. The two ukes moaned and whimpered, desperate for more. They touched each other, their servos going everywhere. Blue's fingers found themselves drifting near Prowls valve, and pushed right in. Prowl moaned, and pushed against the invading fingers. Jazz only encouraged the digits to plunge in deeper, grabbing Prowls legs and spreading them wider. Prowl could only whimper as his valve was stretched wider, reveling in the feeling.

Bee smiled as he saw his mate take control of Prowl, pushing his fingers in along with Jazz's spike. He smirked, and pushed into Blue even more. Said mech arched up beautifully, his vocalizer letting out a high keen. Bee took advantage of that, and attacked the blue mech's neck, sucking and biting the soft metal. Blue could only hold onto the back of his mates neck, desperately holding for dear life. All four mechs came at the same time, all letting out a loud moan. The two ukes collapsed against their semes, happy and sated.

"Hmm, maybe we should get everyone to have group 'facing…" mused Jazz.

The others perked up in interest…

_**And for some comic relief…**_

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Holy slag!"

The sparkling had clearly not wanted to take a nap. Her parents had hoped for a moment to themselves, but Sunny #2 wanted some attention. She saw her parents stumble to her crib, worry written all over their faces. She clicked unhappily, reaching out to her parents.

"Geez, attention grabby, ain't she?"

"Well, so are you."

"Hey!"

**Yay, finally some inspiration. Lately, I've been watching X-Men, and I've been wanting to write something for that. And of course, there is always yaoi! So Yay for me! PLEASE REVIEW OR I'LL SEND RATCHET AND IRONHIDE AFTER YOU! (they're pissed cuz I didn't let them have some sexy time in this chapter) Beware the wrench and cannons!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Yay, last game if the season! Now I can focus more on this story!  
>Ok, there are seven more days till Christmas, I'm gonna have to wrap<br>up this story soon, so any last ideas?

Optimus' girl: the cribs are magic! And a libido is sex drive.

ImyourSparkmateX3: yaoi is Japanese for gay sex

LET'S GO!

"Dear Primus, I'm gonna kill Sides..." Ratchet growled to himself. The  
>two fragging twins had managed to hurt themselves again. They had<br>apparently pulled a backstrut while doing another foursome with their  
>mates. They had hobbled into the Medbay, seeking some comfort from<br>their expert medic. Instead, they got a wrench to the helm, and their  
>afts handed to them. The two brothers lay in separate berths, unable<br>to move.

Ratchet knew he loved to Twins (in the way back of his helm) but this  
>was not the time or way to get hurt. The medic was grouchy. His peds<br>hurt, his processor ached, and the triplet wouldn't sit still. He had  
>been constantly rubbing his chassis, trying to relieve the pressure in<br>his chest. Although Ironhide leered at him every time he did.

He carefully dug into Sunny's back, carefully checking the  
>struts, making sure they didn't break. The struts flexed under his<br>fingers, the metal warm and soft. Ratchet was nearly done with his  
>inspection, when he was suddenly bent over the golden fragger. There<br>was a heavy weight on his back, someone grinding on his aft. The medic  
>growled, and turned around to look at his crazy black mate. Said mate<br>just grinned, and squeezed his mates aft.

"Get off of me, I'm working." the grouchy medic said.

His mate only smiled, and reached around the engorged stomach to  
>stroke it gently. The sparklings were due soon, and they were both on<br>edge. Ratchet managed to push his fat aft mate off of him, and  
>finished repairing the twins. The two old mechs kicked the trouble<br>makers out of the Medbay, and left the base for a drive.

XXXXXXX

Ratchet and Ironhide stopped on a hill, admiring the view. They turned  
>back to root mode, and sat down together. Ratchet lay between his<br>mates spread legs, his yellow helm resting on a broad chassis. He  
>sighed in content. But as this usually works out calmly, Primus loves<br>screwing with people.

Ratchet nearly curled up in pain as he felt his sparklings make their  
>way down. Ironhide jumped, jolted out of his serenity. He quickly<br>attempted to help his mate. Instead he found himself in a headlock,  
>with the enraged medic screaming "I'm gonna kill you for this!"<p>

Ratchet was nearly sobbing at the pain as the sparklings move towards  
>the opening. He pushed his mate off of him, and opened his cover. He<br>saw that he was fully dilated and barked orders. Ironhide moved to  
>be in between his mate's legs, preparing to ease the sparklings out of<br>the struggling body. Ratchet groaned in pain, and lied down on the  
>grass, trying to block out the pain. Ironhide exclaimed as he saw a<br>little helm slowly coming out of his mate's valve. He gently pushed his  
>fingers in to aid the sparkling out.<p>

The sparkling was lanky, like his mother, but held a silent strength.  
>He was a steel gray, with bright orange Cybertronian markings. Oddly enough, he had audio fins like Optimus, sweeping gracefully to the back of his helm. "Lightsteel" Ironhide murmured. His mate nodded at the name. He let out a whimper as the next two fought their way out. The next to come out was a nearly mini me of Ironhide. They had the same build, and the same expression. His color scheme was dark red, with neon yellow stripes going like an X over his chest. He whined, and demanded to be picked up. "Heh," chuckled Ratchet. "Sunburst." Ironhide approved. The last to be pushed out was a femme. She was the most different out of all of them. She was small, much smaller than any other bot. She was pure alabaster, smooth and soft white. She had violet highlights on her forearms, thighs and helm, adding a nearly albino appearance to her. She had audio fins that look like angel wings, adding to the beauty and grace. She cooed softly, and curled up next to her brothers. "Stardust." Ratchet and Ironhide stated the name at the same time. They smiled at each other, and looked at their sparklings with love.<p>

**I'm running out of things to say…PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16****  
>I've decided that Chinese School is a good place to write these<br>stories. I have a feeling these are gonna be really short from now on.  
>Oh well. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FAVES!<strong>

**LET'S GO!**

Still trying to recover from the abrupt labor, Ratchet was confined to  
>his berth, his sparklings curling up on his chest. He smiled, and<br>stroked the tiny helms. He was surprised by how strong they were.  
>First minute they were born, they had to literally hitch a ride in<br>their mother's altmode. They made it back to the base quickly, and  
>retreated to their quarters.<p>

Ironhide sat by his mate's helm, his expression happy. He was proud  
>that he was a parent. He reached over his mates chassis, and picked up<br>a sparkling. Lightsteel was a little grumpy. He was about to fall in  
>to recharge when his Creator picked him up. He glared at his father,<br>kicked his little peds, and made a grumpy little huff. Ironhide busted  
>up laughing.<p>

"Well, at least we know he has your temper." he chuckled.

Ratchet only snorted, and went back to playing with his sparklings.  
>They were so adorable! Stardust was attempting to catch his fingers<br>and stuff them into her mouth. She succeeded in catching one, and  
>proceeded to chew to her sparks content. Sunburst was simply rolling<br>around on the medic's chest, grabbing his own peds. He grabbed his said  
>peds, and nearly rolled off of his mother.<p>

Ironhide caught the tumbling sparkling, said sparkling laughing. The  
>Weapon Specialist brought the sparkling to his face. 'Primus, he's<br>like a mini-me!' he thought. Sunburst thought it would be funny if he  
>kicked his father in the face. Ironhide received a vicious kick to the<br>nose, a dent now residing there. Ratchet laughed, now sitting up and  
>leaning against his mate.<p>

"We did a good job." Ironhide said, embracing his mate. Ratchet could  
>only nod in agreement. They watched as their triplets laid in the<br>middle of the bed. Sunburst had his older brother in a headlock, their  
>sister getting ready to pounce. Stardust jumped up, and tackled her<br>brothers in one blow. They squeaked adorably, and continued to tumble  
>around the berth.<p>

Their little war ended when their tiny energon tanks made a growl. On  
>instinct, they turned to stare at their mother. Said mother pushed<br>back on his mate, slightly wary of the intense stare of his children.  
>They quickly scrambled onto their mother's chassis, attempting to pry<br>open his chestplates. Ratchet opened his plates, and his sparklings  
>swarmed, trying to get food first. Stardust and Sunburst got to the<br>metal nipples first, and started to take energon from their mother.  
>Ironhide was taken aback when Lightsteel pried his plates open. He<br>started taking the energon happily, his father staring at him in  
>shock. Ratchet looked at him like he was an idiot.<p>

"What, you don't remember SexEd at the Academy?" his mate asked with a  
>cheeky grin.<p>

Ironhide only growled, and looked at his now nursing sparkling.  
>Lightsteel had a nearly blissful look on his faceplates, sucking away.<br>Sunburst and Stardust were whining quietly, their little tanks filling  
>up fast. When they had their fill, the triplets nearly fell asleep<br>while holding onto their parents. The two mechs curled up onto the  
>berth, the sparklings lying between them. Lightsteel lay in the<br>middle, his siblings flanking him. Ratchet and Ironhide smiled at the  
>adorable sight. The stretched over sparklings, exchanged a small<br>kiss, and followed their children into a deep recharge.

"HOLY FRAG WE FORGOT TO TELL OPTIMUS!"

**Tada! Another one done. I'm surprised I write these things so fast.  
>Ah, who cares these are fun! REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sprinting as fast as they could, the two breathless mechs made it to  
>their leaders quarters. They happen to burst in on a make out session<br>between the two brothers. Optimus was on his back, nearly buried in  
>all the pillows, kissing his mate furiously. Megatron was hovering<br>over his mate, stroking the engorged belly, and ravishing his mouth.

"Ahem." the two intruding mechs cleared their vocals.

Optimus jump up so abruptly, he accidentally head butted his mate.  
>Megatron yelled, and fell off the berth in shock. The Weapon<br>Specialist and the medic couldn't help but laugh. The hilarity of it  
>was overwhelming. they collapsed together, chuckling for the next few<br>minutes.

Megatron had pulled himself off the floor, grumbling and growling all  
>the way. He climbed onto the berth, pulling his heavily pregnant mate<br>next to him. He growled, and tucked his mate under his chin.

"Um... Optimus... we forgot ta tell ya... we had the sparklings..."

A pause.

"WHAT!"

Optimus jumped up, throwing his mate off the bed again. Despite his  
>pregnancy, Optimus could run pretty darn fast. The other three mechs<br>chased after him, telling him to slow down. When all three had reached  
>Ratchets and Ironhides quarters, crying could be heard. The parents<br>pushed into the room, rushing over to their sparklings.

Sunburst was in the middle his siblings flanking him, all sobbing.  
>Before their parents could even move to pick them up, a red and blue<br>mech picked all three up. Said mech was smiling, and cuddling the  
>adorable sparklings. The triplets got over their fear, and cuddled<br>right back. They made tiny content sighs.

Optimus was incredibly happy. The prospect of having his own sparklings  
>had him in a near euphoric state. He felt Megatron come up behind him,<br>hugging him.

"Ours are coming soon. Let them go back to your nearly frantic  
>soldiers."<p>

Megatron was correct. Ratchet was nearly in tears, his spark reaching  
>for his sparklings. Optimus reluctantly returned the sparklings.<br>Ratchet grabbed Sunburst and Lightsteel, holding them to his chassis,  
>talking softly to them. Ironhide took his daughter, and was softly<br>cooing to her.

Optimus smiled, and rested his servo on his stomach. He knew the  
>sparklings would come soon. He would wait.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The day had started fairly quiet. In the human barracks at least. Over  
>in the Autobot quarters, screams, cursing, and cries of a child (or a few…) were<br>heard. Yes, the moment you've all been waiting for... Optimus and  
>Megatrons sparkling have arrived!<p>

The two mechs had spent their morning once again on their berth. They  
>had been talking quietly, Megatrons servo resting on the mound.<br>Suddenly he felt a movement. A kick. He smiled, and poked back at his  
>sparklings. Optimus snorted, and shifted to get more comfortable.<p>

Suddenly, he convulsed, curling up in pain. His optics squeezed shut;  
>he sent a comm to his mate, telling him to contact Ratchet. Megatron<br>obliged. Ratchets commlink was off for some reason, so the Decepticon  
>commed the medics mate.<p>

A pause.

"WHAT THE FRAG DO YOU WANT!" screamed the clearly angry Weapons  
>Specialist. Heavy panting and whimpering could be heard across the<br>link. Megatron blushed.

"Um, sorry, but Optimus is in labor..." he trailed off meekly.

"Well frag, we're not even at the base. We're a few hundred miles  
>inland, we're not gonna make it in time."<p>

Megatron snarled in anger. He didn't know how to deliver a  
>sparkling! He looked down at his mate. Pain was written all over his<br>faceplates, his servos resting on his stomach. He opened his cover to  
>expose his already dilated valve.<p>

"It's too late, they're coming now." he calmly said. He groaned as he  
>felt both sparklings make their way down. Wait. Both? At the same<br>time? Now the fearless leader of the Autobots was panicking. He  
>looked at his slightly clueless looking mate, and silently asked for<br>help.

In the back of his helm, Megatron knew he could help his mate deliver  
>the sparklings. Maybe it was his Creator programming, but he knew how.<br>He settled between his mates spread legs, said mate nearly screaming in pain, and eased himself closer to the valve. When he saw the two little helms, he stuck his fingers into  
>the stretched valve, and gently started pulling on the tiny shoulders, careful not to hurt<br>his sparklings. Carefully, he eased one sparkling out, the other  
>following closely.<p>

The one that Megatron had grabbed first was a deep navy blue, built  
>like his daddy. He had red flames on his peds, giving the appearance<br>that he was standing in flames. Silver flames adorned his tiny chassis.

"Bluestriker." Optimus panted, relieved that the labor was over.

The second, significantly smaller, had his mommy's frame. Nearly the  
>same design scheme as his brother, he was a stainless silver, blue flames adorning his arms and shoulders, red flames rising from his waist. The two newborns cooed softly, curling up in their father's servos.<p>

"Silverflame." Megatron said. He happened to notice his children's optics. Instead of blue, like his mate and his soldiers, or red like himself, their optics were gold. So were the other sparklings. He smiled, knowing the war was over. They could finally end their civil war, peacefully.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**I apologize with all my heart. I got into an accident, and now my legs are broken. I'm currently writing this in the hospital. I've been under so many drugs for the past few days (hehe, druggie…see!) I couldn't think straight. And I'm sorry, I'm gonna cut this story short. I'll finish tomorrow, thank you for sticking with me all the way! I love you all.**

**DATTEBAYO!**

Jolt was torn between killing his mate and crying in his arms. He didn't want to do this. Stuck in the middle of nowhere, with Ratchet gone, and his sparklings pushing to get out. Jolt lay on the field, pain all across his body. He closed his optics, wishing the pain would go away.

"Please, Sides, hurry up…" he moaned to himself. He couldn't handle this anymore. He could feel the sparklings clawing their way out, their impatience clearly their fathers trait. The blue mech arched up in pain, feeling his valve dilate faster than it should have. He closed his optics, sending a distress signal to the base.

**Meanwhile, at Diego Garcia**

"WHY THE FRAG WERE YOU OFF BASE!"

*bangs wrench multiple times on a certain yellow helm*

"_Ow_! We're having some alone time-_ow!_ - Prowl and Jazz were babysitting-_Primus stop!-_ I'M SORRY!STOP HITTING ME WITH MY OWN WRENCH!"

The two semes just stood by a medberth, amused grins on their faceplates. Apparently the raging hormones were still there. Watching the Autobot leader hit his CMO with his own wrench was a reward by itself. Their grins grew wider as they watched Optimus chase after a panicking Ratchet, Bluestriker and Silverflame in their Mommy's arms, enjoying the ride. Lightsteel, Sunburst, and Stardust were sitting on a medberth, their smiles matching the two standing mechs. Ironhide swooped down, and picked up all three in his arms. The triplets squealed in delight, latching onto the black armor. They laughed as their mother was tackled by a big red and blue mech. Bluestriker and Silverflame, who had been placed on a berth before their mommy had jumped the other mech, whined for their Creator to pick them up. Megatron made his way to his sparklings, picking them up. He walked back to the other father, smiling.

The five sparklings stared at each other intently. Lightsteel suddenly reached out, grabbing Bluestriker's helm. Bluestriker squeaked, attempting to pull his helm out of the unforgiving grip. Lightsteel made a noise, sounding like a mini 'muahaha!'. The parents laughed their helms off.

"Hm, he's exactly like Ratchet." Ironhide mused.

The two 'mothers' popped up from behind a berth, looking at their families. They smiled, then walked back to where said families were standing. They were about to embrace, when Sideswipe burst into the Medbay, energon tears running down his face.

"Please…help…Jolts's in labor…and he's out on patrol…" he managed to force out between sobs. He looked at Ratchet with pleading optics.

"PLEASE! HE'S GONNA DIE!"

The happy family feeling had flown out the door. Ratchet recovered from his shock first. He nodded his helm, and motioned Sides out the door, Optimus following. The three mechs ran out of the base, transforming.

"I'm coming Jolt, hold on!" Sideswipe thought, as he sped down the road, his leader and the CMO trailing after him.

**Back on the field**

Jolt could feel his spark weakening. The sparklings were nearly out, he sighed in relief. At least they would survive. Suddenly he received a message from his mate. He opened it.

_Would you shine a little bit brighter  
>Climb a little bit higher<br>Tell me would you shine for me  
>Would you hope a little bit longer<br>Sing a little bit louder  
>Tell me would you shine for me<br>Yeah_

He smiled. His mate could be romantic at the most ridiculous times. He saw his red mech arriving over the crest of the hill, driving as fast as he could. Sides whipped out of his altmode, nearly falling over Jolt. The red Lambo grabbed the blue mech, hugging him tightly, murmuring 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry' in his audio. Jolt hugged back. He closed his optics, this time in relief. He felt the CMO open his legs, helping the sparklings into the world. Optimus stood close by, ready to help.

Jolt screamed as he felt his sparklings finally left his body. He sagged against his mate, smiling at his newborn sparklings. One looked exactly like him, except that he was a red as his father. A streak of silver zigzagged across his arms and legs, his waist the same silver. What intrigued Jolt the most were the tiny electro-whips that hung out of the sparkling's wrist.

"Stingray." Sideswipe suggested. Jolt nodded in agreement. The other sparkling was a near carbon copy of the Lambo, down to the always present smile. He had his mother's dark blue color, his forearms and legs a metallic black. On his helm, however, was a strange symbol. It looked like fangs, piercing into his helm.

"Sabre" Jolt said immediately. The sparkling smiled, exposing small fanged denta. Optimus chuckled at the irony.

The crisis was over.

**I'm sorry, slightly emo at the beginning. I was watching X-Men earlier today, and I thought of Sabretooth and Wolverine. I'm gonna keep them for inspiration… THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME FOR THIS STORY! Any last reviews?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**I've been under so many drugs lately. On the bright side, my legs don't hurt! Oh, I got my legs broken during my hockey game. I got a goal, but I think I tripped someone, and so everyone fell, and someone skated over my legs, and the rest of the people fell on top of me. Funny thing is I didn't realize they were broken until the day after…Anyways, thank you for sticking with me through this whole story!**

**LET'S GO!**

"Where the frag could they be?"

"I don't know, just find them!"

"Primus, Dad's gonna kill us!"

"Not if we find them first."

Oh, glorious chaos. Six mechs were currently running around the forest, frantically searching for their friends/siblings. All had nearly been born at the same time, except for two. The mechs spread out, searching for two spark signatures. One, a big, burly mech had wandered deeper into the forest, his scanners on full power. Despite his size, he was a fairly passive mech, never really wanting to fight. He preferred to help, not injure. A little ways to the north, two twins stayed close together. They were slightly different than the rest, preferring solitude. One, his electro whips hanging out of his wrists, surveyed his surroundings with a keen optic. His brother, quickly losing patience, was idly fiddling with the pointy ends of his claws, and the fanged denta in his mouth. Elsewhere, a large mech was searching the underbrush of this god forsaken Transformers size forest. He growled in annoyance. His older brother had inherited their mother's calm demeanor. He had gotten his father's lack of control and rage. He shot out his energon sword, and proceeded to cut the trees down with vicious intent. Far away from the raging mech, two more mechs were, oddly enough, recharging under a tree. They were slightly younger than the other mechs, and didn't really have the energy. They snoozed quietly under the tree, waiting for their friends to find the missing mechs.

Meanwhile, in a large clearing, a war was raging. Well, if you call kissing the hell out of someone a war. A huge mech, even for Cybertronian standards, was on his back, his servos cuffed behind his head. His waist was currently being straddled by a tall, lanky mech, Said mech was kissing the other like there was no tomorrow. Their lips pressed together, never separating. The one on the ground pulled away, gasping for air. The one on top growled, and pulled his lover back up for another kiss. They were about to start another round, when four mechs came at them at all four sides. Lightsteel, the one on top, was tackled off of his lover by his brother Sunburst and Stingray. Bluestriker was pulled away by Silverflame and Sabre. The four newly arrived mechs glared at the two love struck idiots.

"What the frag were you guys doing!" They all yelled in unison. The two idiots looked down blushing.

"C'mon you lovebirds, we gotta go!" called the two formerly sleeping mechs. They were standing at the clearing, waiting for the others to follow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Diego Garcia, the frantic parents were standing at the crest of the hill, waiting for their sparklings to come home. The two femmes stood with their parents, waiting for their siblings to arrive. Stardust and Sunsparkle had grown a lot. Being raised by mechs, and no other femmes, they were tougher and stronger than others. Sunsparkle, unofficially dubbed Sunny #2, still had her 'I'm queen of the world' bit, but was exceptionally kind. She was the oldest, therefore making her the loving older sibling. Stardust may look completely different form her parents, but you could tell just by one look. She had her mother's temper, and her father's twitchy finger. She loved shooting as much as her daddy. Speaking of which, they have a shooting match later today.

The 12 parents looked over the hill with concern. True, they haven't worried this much since all 10 sparklings had gone into puberty at nearly the same time. Raging hormones galore. They sighed in relief when the spotted their children coming over the hill. Oddly enough, in the order they were born. Lightsteel, Sunburst, Bluestriker, Silverflame, Stingray, Sabre, Siren, and Yellowjacket. The two femmes ran to the top of the hill to hug their brothers. They moved to their lovers, Stardust to Silverflame and Sunsparkle to Sunburst. Stingray was grabbed around the waist possessively by his brother. Clearly incest was not a bother. Siren, Prowl's and Jazz's sparkling, went to embrace his best friend a possible future mate Yellowjacket, Bee's and Blue's. Finally, Lightsteel, being an extremely dramatic mech, leaped into Bluestriker's arms.

The 12 parents just smiled. They gathered their mates, and trudged down the hill towards the base. Ironhide, Megatron, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Bumblebee and Jazz suddenly smiled and looked at their mates with a leering gaze.

"Who wants more sparklings!" They all said at the same time. The 6 ukes groaned.

"Well, they didn't say no…"

**Hehe, that was fun to write. I had to write a list to keep track of all these characters! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME!I APPRECIATE THE SUPPORT! And I'll be happy to do a request! Just send me a review to this or PM me. THANK YOU!**


	21. Chapter 21

Sup people! I know you guys wanted me to do a sequel, so I did! It's called **One Day Of Insanity. **Please read and tell me how I did and if I should continue that!


End file.
